Strong
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Pamela tries to move on and be strong after divorcing Chase. Based on spoilers and speculation for season four.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Army Wives and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I got this idea today, after it was announced yesterday that Lifetime is looking into an Army Wives spin-off, maybe based off a divorced Pamela.

* * *

Pamela Moran sighed as she packed up the last of the boxes. Moving out was a chore, but she could handle it. She was a single mother now.

"Mom, are we leaving yet?" questioned Katie as she walked into the bedroom. She didn't want to leave base, but she didn't have a choice.

"In a few minutes," Pamela answered. Going from this house to a two bedroom apartment was going to be a big change, but they could make do.

"Mom, I can't find anything to eat," Lucas complained. He was starving.

"I know you can't. We'll stop somewhere after visiting the LeBlancs' house." Pamela knew she wasn't leaving without seeing any of her friends first. She didn't want to, anyway.

"Maybe Mrs. LeBlanc will have some food out." That came from Katie, who was also just a little bit hungry.

"Possibly." Pamela didn't think so, though, because Roxy and Trevor were really busy with their five week old daughter Jenna. TJ and Finn were trying to help out their parents, though.

Ten minutes later, after the kids said goodbye to Chase, the three Morans made their way to the LeBlanc house. Pamela knocked on the door so she wouldn't wake up Jenna, and luckily for her, Claudia Joy answered.

"Hi! We're just talking amongst ourselves," Claudia Joy explained as Pamela, Lucas, and Katie walked inside the house.

"How'd packing go?" asked Denise as she tore into some chips and dips on the snack table. The pregnant woman had been craving them for awhile now.

"Good. It took awhile, but we're finally done. It's so surreal to be leaving this place." Pamela hated leaving, but divorcing Chase had been the right decision. She didn't regret it all. Sure, she was sad, but she'd be able to move on.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Roxy handed the baby over to Roland for a second and then hugged her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you, too. Please don't make me cry." It was too late, however, and Pamela began sobbing. Roxy, Denise, and Claudia Joy joined the two in hugs and crying a few minutes later.

"Ugh, girls," muttered Lucas as he walked by them to go play with TJ, Finn, and Katie.

"I'll be back to visit as much as I can. Denise, I want to see that baby of yours whenever he or she is due," Pamela informed her friend.

"You can visit Frank, Jeremy, the baby, and I as much as you want." Denise was going to miss Pamela a lot.

"I'll visit you as much as I can too," Roxy promised. It wouldn't be easy with two kids and a newborn, but she'd try as hard as she could.

About an hour or so later, Pamela decided it was time to get on the road. She and the kids had to get to the new apartment and start unpacking. After some more tearful goodbyes, the three Morans left the army base.

They arrived at the apartment an hour and half after they left the base. Pamela unpacked the essentials, but was so tired she decided to do the rest of it later.

"Mom, I miss the house," Katie told her. She wanted to go back to base and see her friends. She didn't like this at all.

"I know you do, but we're living here now, Katie. Daddy and I can't be together anymore. And I know that I told you and your brother this before, but we both love you so much. That's never going to change." Pamela smiled at her. This was a big change for Lucas and Katie, and it was going to be a lot for them to get used to.

The next morning, Pamela got up and started unpacking. She was determined to be strong for herself and her kids. She could do this.

Pamela Moran was not going to let anything get in her way of happiness. She could do anything she set her mind to.

She worked as a police officer and struggled as a single mother for two and a half years. While at the grocery store one day, Pamela met a teacher named Daniel Matthews. The two hit it off right away. Lucas and Katie even liked him.

Pamela and Danny were married six months after that. They knew they were right for each other. Roxy was the matron-of-honor, while Denise and Claudia Joy served as bridesmaids.

Eleven months after the wedding, Pamela and Danny welcomed a son they named Caleb. Fourteen months later, daughter Gillian was born.

Pamela had moved on from Chase, and found happiness with a new man she loved and four great kids.

She had proved she was strong and could live without Chase. He didn't define her.

Pamela Moran had changed a lot since divorcing her ex-husband. She was Pamela Matthews now.

And Pamela Matthews stood up for what she wanted, and didn't let anyone or anything get in her way.


End file.
